Our lab is interested in the process of chromosome segregation and how defects in this process can affect the development of a multicellular organism. Over the past few years we have focused on the meiotic divisions that produce haploid gametes. We have been studying a class of temperature-sensitive (ts) embryonic lethal mutants from C. elegans that arrest in metaphase of meiosis I. In wildtype animals, oocytes in prophase of meiosis I are fertilized by sperm. Following fertilization, the oocyte chromosomes undergo two meiotic divisions, discarding the extra chromosomes in the polar bodies. These first meiotic divisions are important as any errors in chromosome segregation at this stage can lead to embryos with an abnormal number of chromosomes, which would likely lead to lethality. In our mutants, the oocyte chromosomes arrest in metaphase of meiosis I and never separate their chromosome homologs and never extrude polar bodies. Our meiotic mutants define five genes; they encode subunits of the Anaphase Promoting Complex or Cyclosome (APC/C). This complex serves as an E3 ubiquitin ligase that targets proteins for destruction (by the 26S proteosome) during the metaphase to anaphase transition of the cell cycle. We have named these mutants ?mat? for their defects in the metaphase to anaphase transition during meiosis I. [unreadable] [unreadable] To identify extragenic regulators or substrates of these APC/C subunits, we have carried out a genetic suppression screen using a mat-3 mutant. The majority of our 27 suppressor mutations are dominant. These suppressors have been mapped using single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) technology and define at least 9 complementation groups. One allele is a second site mutation within the mat-3 gene itself. A large number of alleles represent mutations in three spindle checkpoint components. These are the C. elegans orthologs of MAD1, MAD2, and MAD3. The spindle checkpoint prevents the metaphase to anaphase transition when chromosomes are not properly attached to the mitotic spindle. Our results suggest that this checkpoint also operates during meiosis. We identified one allele in the mdf-1 (the C. elegans Mad1 ortholog), two alleles in the mdf-3 gene (the Mad3 ortholog), and 12 alleles in the mdf-2 gene (the Mad2 ortholog). We believe that our mat mutants are not triggering the checkpoint, but rather that the checkpoint normally operates during meiosis as a negative regulator of the APC/C. Perhaps the checkpoint functions to regulate the proper timing of the meiotic divisions. We also identified three dominant suppressors that were mutations in a positive regulator of the APC/C. This gene is called fzy-1 and is the Cdc20/Fzy ortholog. These three mutations cluster in a small region thought to be important for its interaction with MDF-2. These mutations presumably disrupt the interaction with MDF-2 and thus prevent MDF-2 inhibition of the APC/C. We are currently mapping the remaining suppressors and anticipate finding novel molecules that shed light on how the APC/C is regulated during meiosis. These suppressors may also reveal how the APC/C functions in different tissues and at different times during the development of a multicellular organism. We are also in the process of determining whether our suppressor mutations have phenotypes on their own. For some of our mutants, there is a significant reduction in brood size. [unreadable] [unreadable] We have taken a similar genetic approach to identify regulators and substrates of an indirect downstream component of the APC/C pathway. This target is a protease called separase, which is released when APC/C targets securin for destruction. Securin normally sequesters separase so that it cannot cleave the cohesin molecules that hold sister chromatids together. With securin destroyed, separase is free to cleave cohesin and sister chromatid separation occurs. We have four ts alleles of sep-1 and have carried out a suppression screen with one of these alleles. To date, we have identified three suppressors that restore viability to sep-1 mutants at the non-permissive temperature. One of these mutants is an intragenic suppressor; the other two are extragenic. We have recently determined that one of these mutations is in a phosphatase gene. The mutation in this gene in an otherwise wild-type background has no obvious phenotypes. We are currently mapping the other suppressor so that we can molecularly identify it. [unreadable] [unreadable] In a separate study, we are examining the function of the C. elegans Myt1 ortholog. Myt1 belongs to the Wee1 family of kinases and is thought to down regulate Cdk1 during the cell cycle. RNAi studies with the Myt1 ortholog, wee-1.3, result in sterility. Mothers injected with dsRNA quickly become infertile; the oocyte chromosomes are no longer paused in diakinesis of meiosis I. These chromosomes have many hallmarks of being mitotic; they stain with a number of mitotic marker antibodies. Oocyte maturation also appears to be precocious. We propose that WEE-1.3 normally functions to keep maternal CDK-1 inactive during oogenesis, and that upon fertilization, CDK-1 becomes activated to allow for the meiotic and mitotic divisions of the embryo. In the absence of WEE-1.3, CDK-1 becomes precociously active and drives oocyte maturation and chromosome maturation in immature oocytes that are not fully differentiated. These oocytes fail to be fertilized presumably because they have not synthesized all the proper oocyte/embryo products they need for further development. We are further characterizing this phenotype and plan to use RNAi screens to identify other components of this pathway.[unreadable] [unreadable] In another study, we have begun to examine the phenotypes of embryos depleted of the vrk-1(vaccinia-related kinase) gene. We have observed highly penetrant embryonic lethality. These embryos display defects in the meiotic divisions as well as a reduction in DNA synthesis. As a result, these embryos arrest as multicellular embryos with very little DNA. We will further characterize these phenotypes to determine the role of vrk-1 in early development.